


Каждому свой шанс

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: миди g — pg-13 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Астория умирает на несколько лет раньше, и Драко, в надежде на нормальную жизнь, вместе с сыном переезжает в Америку.





	Каждому свой шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста — mismoritress (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3332769)

— Даже моя чертова крыса сидит на седативных, пацан! Ты действительно думаешь, что у этого мира есть шанс? — излишне громко спрашивает Уизли, расправляясь с очередными обязательными отчетами. Молоденький стажер из академии удивленно пялится на него, приоткрыв рот, и растерянно пожимает плечами.

Драко хочет расхохотаться — от души и немного истерично — в лучших традициях тетушки Беллы. Потому что Уизли высказал на удивление разумную мысль, потому что Драко с ним согласен, потому что магическая Британия на пороге очередной задницы, и да простит его покойный отец за такие слова. Но ничего из этого Драко так и не делает, просто хмыкает, коротко кивает на прощание и уходит, наконец, домой после двадцатичасового рабочего дня.

Дома ждут холодные стены, насквозь пропитанные скорбью потери, и маленький Скорпиус, еще не все понимающий, но всеми силами отчаянно поддерживающий отца. Драко слабо улыбается при мысли о нем и бросает горсть пороха, называя адрес. Сын встречает его в гостиной, несмотря на глубокую ночь, сонно улыбается и обнимает. От этого Драко окутывает такой концентрированной радостью, что мрачные мысли не возвращаются ни во время ужасно позднего ужина, ни пока он укладывает Скорпиуса спать.

Мысли возвращаются в тот самый момент, когда Драко, в надежде мгновенно уснуть, падает в кровать, плотно кутаясь в одеяло. Спать по-прежнему хочется. Да так, что он бы с радостью провел в постели пару суток — слишком напряженный месяц, слишком дерьмовое дело, слишком тяжелая смена, слишком все. Но сон не идет, а в голове почти привычно крутится то одно, то другое. Драко вспоминается Астория: милая, почти любимая, дарившая все свое тепло мужу и сыну. Она словно мягкое вечернее солнце — согревала, радовала, не обжигала и не слепила. Еще полгода назад Драко думал, что у них достаточно времени насладиться тихим семейным счастьем, что они вместе отправили бы Скорпиуса на первый курс. Не вышло. Состояние Астории резко ухудшилось. Никто ничего не смог сделать. Никто и ничего. Мать уже давно жила во Франции у родни и едва ли могла чем-то помочь, пусть и безмерно любила и сына, и внука. Смерть отца слишком ее подкосила, сердце стало слишком слабо. Домовики? Парочку оставшихся Драко отправил присматривать за матерью. Уж с восьмилетним мальчишкой он мог справиться сам. Так бы и было, вот только работа в министерстве способна вытянуть все соки. Сначала Драко нагружал себя всем, чем только можно, чтобы заглушить боль, потом — по привычке. Иначе уже просто не получалось. Скорпиус начинал отдаляться, пытаясь доставлять вечно усталому отцу как можно меньше проблем. В Министерстве одно неприятное дело шло за другим, словно по заказу выставляя напоказ, выворачивая наизнанку все худшее, что только возможно в их мире. А еще где-то там была в край запятнанная репутация и безмерно шаткое положение в высоком обществе.

Драко со всем этим не справлялся, откровенно не справлялся. Все накапливалось, сворачивалось грязным снежным комом и грозило обрушиться в любой момент. Погрести под собой так, что уже не оправишься, не встанешь. Был ли у него шанс спастись или хотя бы просто выжить, когда этот метафорический ком рухнет? Этого ли они хотели в свои далекие восемнадцать, создавая новый мир после разрушительной войны? Нет. Вовсе нет. На оба вопроса. Уизли прав: в мире, где даже чертова домашняя крыса — вот ведь ирония — сидит на седативных, ни у кого нет ни малейшего шанса.

Драко переворачивается на бок, вглядываясь в полоску лунного света, просачивающуюся сквозь плохо задернутые шторы. Пора валить из магической Британии, да и Британии в принципе. Сколько у них еще времени до пришествия очередного маньяка с манией величия? Где гарантия, что сын Драко не пострадает? Что ему самому хватит сил защитить все, что осталось от семьи? Драко не знает — он не провидец. Но уроки прошлой войны Драко выучить смог. Если для гарантированного выживания семьи нужно покинуть страну — они покинут. Если придется уйти к маглам — пусть так и будет. Главное, что Скорпиус выживет. А у самого Драко определенно найдется пара увлечений, которые можно реализовать в мире маглов. И даже неплохо заработать.

***

Документы удается сделать быстро и качественно — фамилия Малфой все еще что-то значит, — и границу Штатов абсолютно легально пересекают доктор Джулиан Альберт с малолетним сыном Сэмюэлем.

Скорпиус немного дуется на дурацкое имя, но, очутившись в городе, улыбается ярко, тепло, почти как до смерти Астории. Он, как и любой мальчик своего возраста, с интересом смотрит по сторонам и задает столько вопросов обо всем на свете, что Драко не то что не знает ответов, просто и слова не успевает вставить. Он и сам с удивлением украдкой смотрит по сторонам: маглы — не-маги по-американски — за несколько лет так далеко шагнули, что их магическое общество в сравнении кажется малобюджетной ярмаркой бродячих оборванцев. 

Они покупают самую подробную карту Штатов и пару цветных маркеров в ближайшем туристическом бюро, и Драко предлагает Скорпиусу самому выбрать город, где им предстоит обосноваться. Условие сыну он ставит только одно — подальше от МАКУСА и Нью-Йорка соответственно. Скорпиус замолкает, сосредоточенно рассматривая карту, и Драко отходит к лавке с мороженым. Не Фортескью конечно, но на улице жарко и хочется чего-то… такого. Холодного, сладкого и с привкусом счастливого беззаботного детства. Да и Скорпиус будет, несомненно, рад. Когда Драко возвращается с парой разноцветных рожков, сын что-то сосредоточенно закрашивает на карте зеленым маркером.

— Выбрал? — со смешком спрашивает Драко, протягивая один из рожков.

— Ага! — Скорпиус лижет лимонно-желтый шарик и радостно тычет в карту так и не закрытым маркером, оставляя целую кучу изумрудно-зеленых точек. — Централ-Сити, пап! Там есть залив, совсем как у бабушки Нарциссы, представляешь?

Драко согласно кивает, что да, совсем недалеко от домика бабушки Нарциссы действительно отличный залив. Ну, не залив, конечно, но это мелочи. Сейчас гораздо важнее, что они выбрали город, где осядут. И что его ванильное мороженое уже прилично подтаяло и скоро обещало запачкать Драко всю руку.

***

Девятилетие Скорпиуса — Сэмюэля — они справляют уже в арендованной квартире в Централ-Сити. Она небольшая, даже, пожалуй, крохотная в сравнении со старым фамильным мэнором. Хотя, по заверениям риэлтора, их жилье более чем просторно. Особенно для таких очаровательных арендаторов, как мистер Альберт и его сын. Драко согласно кивает, закрывает дверь и почти неделю старательно вырабатывает в себе привычку отзываться на новое имя.

Еще через неделю им приходит ответ из Ильверморни, что все документы в порядке и школа будет рада принять юного волшебника на обучение, как только тому стукнет одиннадцать. Это они тоже отмечают. Не так грандиозно, как день рождения, без торта, но зато с чудесными заварными пирожными и корзинками с джемом. Скорпиус — Сэм, пора бы уже привыкнуть — решает, что больше всего ему понравились корзинки с лесными ягодами. Драко стойко держится под ужасающими пытками в виде щекотки целых десять минут, но все же сознается, что ему больше по душе цитрусовый пирог. Сын со всей своей детской серьезностью обещает, что теперь ни один, даже самый крохотный праздник без него не обойдется.

Через два дня в понедельник начинается их новая жизнь: Скорпиус идет в самую настоящую магловскую младшую школу, а Драко принимают на работу в Департамент полиции Централ-Сити штатным мета-криминологом. Конечно, пока на испытательный срок, но кого они пытаются обмануть? Драко предоставил отделу кадров просто невероятные отзывы, дипломы, сертификаты и целую подборку статей. Мерлин, храни магию и прозорливость Малфоев. Ему ведь даже особо врать не пришлось.

***

Скорпиусу нравится Америка, нравится Централ-Сити — он словно оживает, окончательно приходит в себя, превращаясь в того озорного улыбчивого мальчишку, которого так хорошо помнил Драко, которого так любила покойная Астория. И Драко где-то очень глубоко внутри боится, что в какой-то момент все перестанет складываться так легко и просто. Что его любознательный и совершенно невероятный сын резко перестанет смотреть на мир так открыто, снова начнет замыкаться в себе, может, даже возненавидит всех окружающих его людей. Но Скорпиусу, напротив, все происходящее с ними нравится настолько, что он начинает отзываться на простецкое Сэм, заводит себе друзей в новом классе, всерьез интересуется биологией и, совсем немного, химией. Это Драко считает уже личной заслугой — сколько веселых и интересных экспериментов они проводят вечерами после ужина и домашнего задания или на выходных. Поэтому Драко только облегченно улыбается каждый раз, слыша новый восторженный рассказ, почти не одергивает сына за нарушение этикета и справедливо полагает, что с такими интересами Скорпиусу должны будут понравиться Гербология и Зельеварение. Но все же предпочитает не давить. Его ребенок счастлив, не повторяет глупых ошибок своего отца, и, в конце концов, их окружает совершенно невероятный, полный чудес мир не-магов, а знания по зельям и травам всегда можно наверстать.

На работе тоже все идет на удивление хорошо, разве что один единственный нюанс — Драко Малфою катастрофически везет на Золотых Мальчиков. Барри Аллен, ужасно неуклюжий коллега, настолько напоминает Поттера на заре их юности, что иррационально хочется врезать просто за один факт существования. Но Драко хорошо себя контролирует, не ведется на жалостливые мордашки и единственное, что себе позволяет, так это мелочно строчить служебные записки начальству по поводу каждого косяка. Барри Аллен слишком идеален, любим и непримечателен одновременно. Он определенно что-то скрывает, а остальные частично ему в этом помогают, и вся складывающаяся ситуация бесит куда больше призрачного сходства с Поттером. Но даже так определенно можно жить. Жить без страха, без двух-трех суточных смен на работе, без перспективы безумных Темных Лордов. И Драко это определенно нравится. Даже если приходится притворяться маглом. Не-магом, второй год в Америке — пора бы привыкнуть.

***

Единожды маг — маг навсегда. Даже если обстоятельства обязывают притворяться кем-то другим. Это не чувствуется так сильно в маглорожденных, это не так заметно в полукровках, воспитанных среди маглов, но ни Драко, ни Скорпиус и не являются ими. Маг — это сродни смеси из крайне специфической профессиональной деформации и жизни в изолированной стране с целым рядом непонятных чужакам традиций и ритуалов. И чем дольше живешь среди магов, тем сильнее эта деформация. Другая система обучения, упор почти с рождения на другие аспекты, стороны, качества. Обычно это только мешает, раскрывает, банально дезориентирует, проклевываясь через самую идеальную маску, самую красивую шелуху. Маглы легко вычисляли бы их просто по одному внешнему виду, одному неверному движению, предположи они хоть на секунду одну возможность реального существования магов. Целого скрытого от чужих глаз мира магов. Но этого, слава Мерлину, не происходило. Возможно, отчасти поэтому Драко из всех вариантов и выбрал переезд на другой континент. Для местных они со Скорпиусом были не просто более-менее знакомыми иностранцами из соседней страны, они были иностранцами с маленького острова через океан, о которых известно больше стереотипов, чем реальных фактов. Просто из банального обывательского невежества. За это прощали странности в гардеробе, речи, поведении, увлечениях. Англичане же странные, правда? А уж англичане-аристократы для американцев — тем более. Спустя столько времени Драко готов признать, что сначала они делали просто огромное количество совершенно непозволительных ошибок. Начиная с неспособности воспользоваться телефонами и проездными и заканчивая отсутствием буквально жизненно важных для проживания среди маглов документов. Сейчас Драко сказал бы, что они хорошо сливаются с обществом маглов, находятся в пределах нормы, не теряя оригинальности, если угодно. Но однозначно больше не балансируют на тонкой грани с безумием. О, как он понимал Лавгуд, с идиотской улыбкой прикладывая тонкий пластиковый прямоугольник пропуска ко всем поверхностям турникета или говоря совершенно привычную для него вещь, вроде мерлиновых кальсон. А люди вокруг смеялись, кто-то и вовсе крутил пальцем у виска. Проклясть бы таких чем-нибудь, но нельзя. Чертов Статут. Хотя бы со Скорпиусом такого не происходило. Он, как и любой ребенок, намного быстрее адаптировался ко всему и схватывал на лету. Было почти стыдно просить собственного девятилетнего сына научить пользоваться телефоном или компьютерными программами за рамками стандартного офиса. Да и вообще научить фокусу «воспользуйся техникой и не выведи ее из строя».

И вот Скорпиусу исполняется десять, они живут в Централ-Сити чуть больше года, а Драко наконец поддается долгим и по-детски хитрым и коварным уговорам и меняет такую привычную и родную косу на прическу, отдаленно напоминающую те, что он носил начиная с третьего курса. Ужасно непривычно, на грани с неудобством, но, конечно, он молчит об этом под восторженными взглядами сына.

— Пап, ты теперь совсем нормально выглядишь! — восторженно выдыхает Скорпиус, и Драко совершенно обреченно кивает, соглашаясь.

Их старая игра — почти традиция — обусловленная выживанием и поддержанием легенды. Выгляди нормально, выгляди как обычный не-маг, храни в секрете свою личность и способности. Почти как супергерой, но, вообще-то, нет. Они придумали ее где-то между полыхнувшим от примененных рядом чар тостером и очередной попыткой классной руководительницы Скорпиуса приодеть бедняжку-Сэмми во что-то приличное. Хотя Драко все еще не понимает, чем рубашка в клетку нормальнее классической белой сорочки с накрахмаленным заклинанием воротничком. Одним словом, маглы.

— Пап? — вопросительно тянет Скорпиус, отвлекая от размышлений. — Тебе не нравится или ты опять думаешь о странных не-магах?

Драко в очередной раз осторожно проводит рукой по непривычно коротким волосам, вздыхает, совершенно не собираясь кому-либо жаловаться на излишне догадливого ребенка, и, резко развернувшись, подхватывает сына на руки.

— Это определенно выглядит неплохо. Мне нравится, Скорп. Но с укладкой будут проблемы.

— Потому что волосы пушистые?

— Потому что с идиотами работаю.

Скорпиус забавно морщится и звонко хохочет, когда Драко начинает его щекотать. Впереди еще целый день с обязательными аттракционами, книжной лавкой, тортом и корзинками из небольшой кондитерской у дома. И, конечно, куском лимонного пирога. Не забыть бы со всей этой кутерьмой купить что-нибудь для укладки — и правда ведь пушистые.

Наверное, только из-за необычайно насыщенного дня Драко не обращает вечером должного внимания на странное ощущение, на резкий отголосок неправильности, ледяным ветерком коснувшийся спины и испарившийся в то же мгновение. Он просто включает ночник в комнате уже уснувшего сына, поправляет съехавшее одеяло и садится за бумаги с чашкой чая. Заключение по экспертизе набрасывается легко и почти непринужденно, и вся жизнь кажется настолько спокойной, размеренной и устоявшейся, что, закрыв крышку ноутбука, Драко почти с интересом всматривается в чаинки на дне. Рисунок похож на причудливую маску птицы, и такого Драко точно не встречалось ни в одном учебнике прорицаний. Но и, если быть честным, способности у него к этому предмету были всегда ниже среднего.

Драко легко пожимает плечами, ополаскивает чашку и совершенно буднично отводит Скорпиуса утром в школу. А на следующий день они находят пустую оболочку с ДНК мета-человека. К моменту нахождения четвертой оболочки в их жизни ничего существенно не меняется, но Драко отчего-то резко и совершенно неожиданно вспоминается уизлевская крыса на таблетках, которая уже наверняка померла от возраста. И он с ужасом ловит себя на мысли, что и сам бы не прочь посидеть на седативных. И пусть они на магов не слишком действуют, но ему это нужно. Вот прямо сейчас. Потому что бессонница тоже постепенно возвращается. По капле, по минуте, почти незаметно, но на этот раз приведя с собой странные видения и жутковатые кошмары. 

Объективных причин нет. Драко все еще не задерживается на работе дольше обычного, отводит и забирает сына из школы и на кружки, не говорит с коллегами больше необходимого, но что-то меняется вокруг. Почти неуловимо для окружающих его маглов, едва заметно для него самого. Что-то одно тянет за собой другое, невидимая масса проблем растет, превращаясь не в уже знакомый ком, но лавину. Драко испытывает смутную тревогу и искренне надеется, что их со Скорпи это не коснется. Коснется таких, как детектив Уэст или его вечно влипающая в проблемы дочь, погребет под собой золотых мальчиков вроде Аллена, но вот их маленькую семью обойдет стороной. Эгоистично, по-слизерински в самом худшем значении и, конечно, совершенно зря, но как не надеяться. Сбежать второй раз точно не выйдет. Поэтому каждый вечер перед сном он медитирует, проверяет ментальные щиты и ровно в два раза чаще ходит проверять спящего Скорпиуса. Вот только врага прежде всего надо искать внутри себя, а об этом Драко, к сожалению, забывает. Со дна чашки не существующими уже чаинками смеется птичья маска.

***

В день, который можно назвать второй точкой отсчета несущейся на них лавины, мистер Барри Золотой-Мальчик Аллен просто приходит на работу, почти не опоздав, и смотрит на него ровно тем же взглядом, что и год назад при первой встрече. Драко не делает на этом акцента, не обращает внимания до тех пор, пока не покидает Департамент, но, идя на родительское собрание к Скорпиусу, тщательно обдумывает весь день. Реакция Аллена похожа на эффект от Обливэйта, похожа на стихийные изменения, вызванные нарушениями при использовании Маховика, похожа на еще дюжину хорошо известных Драко вещей. В конце концов, она похожа даже на последствия атаки мета-человека.

И вот последнее наиболее вероятно для Централ-Сити. Магов в городе едва ли наберется на пять или шесть семей, если брать именно тех, кто живет в городе постоянно. Довольно необычно, но это если не учитывать мета-людей. Потому что все они — нечто совершенно не вписывающееся в привычные людям рамки и классификации, но здорово компенсирующее недостачу «необычного». Ненормального, если угодно. Мета-люди — что-то вроде совершенно нового витка эволюции, вызванного внешним воздействием, которым он несколько лет назад довольно сильно увлекся. Сейчас, находясь вблизи, Драко сравнил бы их с еще одним стихийно образовавшимся волшебным народом. Не самым разумным, а, следовательно, требующим в отношении себя введения законов построже. Мерлин и Моргана, он, кажется, скатывается в консерватизм и про-министерские настроения образца девяностых. Что бы сказал papa? Да неважно уже. Важно, что Скорпиусу больше нравится сравнивать мета-людей с магами. Магами с очень узкой специализацией.

А еще Скорпиусу нравится Флэш. Не до поклонения или слепого обожания, как это обычно происходит у большинства в Централ-Сити. Вовсе нет. Скорпиусу скорее нравится сама идея использования мета-человеком своих способностей для помощи обычным людям. Возможно, он немного проецирует эту ситуацию на себя: Скорпиус ведь хотел бы тоже помогать людям, а при помощи магии это было бы вполне возможно. Но у магов есть Статут о Секретности. И он Международный. Именно с заглавной буквы, в этом кроется его особая важность и значимость. И обязательность. Поэтому Скорпиус тихо вздыхает и осторожно обсуждает с отцом новые подвиги Флэша. Драко старается не слишком анализировать всю эту ситуацию, поддерживает разговор, иногда рассказывает полученную во время работы информацию, если, конечно, это не запрещено. И старательно делает вид, что не видит пару значков с логотипами на рюкзаке. Маленькие компромиссы помогают избежать больших проблем — святая истина, рассказанная отцом еще в детстве. 

Драко нравится думать, что это основная причина его попустительства в отношении Флэша. Думать о том, что он бы тоже мог попробовать помогать людям иначе, намного больше и продуктивнее, чем сейчас, не хочется. Такие мысли подходят ребенку, на крайний случай — подростку, но никак не взрослому мужчине. Свое он уже отмечтал, да и совсем не о помощи и спасении. 

Иногда Драко кажется, что и прошлой, и нынешней работой он пытается искупить свои ошибки. Астория в такие моменты обычно тихо подходила к нему и нежно обнимала, прося не думать о плохом хотя бы дома. Или аккуратно проводила своими тонкими пальцами, разглаживая морщинки на лбу. А потом смеялась и звала в сад. С Асторией всегда было легко не думать о плохом, не ненавидеть себя или свои решения. С Асторией было спокойно, тепло и солнечно. Поэтому Драко почти не удивляется, слыша ее голос словно бы издалека. Просто он слишком скучает. Уже справляется, но все еще скучает.

***

— Я тебе не доверяю. Мне не нравится то, чему я не доверяю, — все, что отвечает Драко на вопросы Аллена. На то, почему ему не нравятся мета-люди, почему не нравится сам Барри, его чертова отмороженная подружка и еще на тысячу других вопросов. Независимо от того, были они заданы или нет.

Драко мог бы рассказать, почему на самом деле так не любит мета-людей. Он мог бы прочитать об этом целую лекцию часов на шесть или написать монументальный труд страниц на триста. Но Драко Малфой совершенно не доверяет Барри Аллену, каждым дюймом кожи чувствует скрытый в нем подвох, какую-то крохотную неправильность, непоправимо искажающую всю картину. Поэтому с него будет достаточно и такого ответа. Может, и догадается, если действительно такой умный.

Аллен выглядит скорее побитым щенком, чем хоть немного взрослым человеком, но хотя бы соображает сделать достаточно неплохое непроницаемое лицо и тихо, без возмущений покинуть лабораторию. Близится Рождество, и никто на самом деле не хочет лишних ссор и ненужных споров.

Драко смотрит в пустой проем, думая, что камень, о котором так настойчиво выспрашивал Аллен до перехода на личности, называть Философским крайне ошибочно. За такой топорный перевод вообще, если честно, хочется даже не проклинать, а головы откручивать. Голыми руками и без всякой анестезии. А о разнице между классическим Философским камнем и Брахмастрой можно написать целую научную статью: не совсем его профиля, но довольно интересную.

Драко тянется рукой к пухлой записной книжке как раз для таких случаев и целое мгновение сожалеет об отсутствии Прытко Пишущего Пера, когда до боли знакомый голос Астории вновь зовет его по имени и мир теряет краски.

***

Первое, о чем вспоминает Драко, приходя в себя в странной камере, — Скорпиус. Что с ним? Он в порядке? Жив? Ему не причинили вреда? Сотни, тысячи вопросов проносятся в его голове. Он буквально в шаге от потери контроля не только над собой, но и своей магией. Одно большое мордредово «нельзя» хранит Флэша от всех прелестей стихийного выброса. Но Драко спрашивает, что он делает в камере и где вообще находится, а Флэш ни словом не касается сына и выспрашивает о провалах в памяти, говорит, что Драко и есть Алхимия. Преступник, которого они все так усердно ищут. От облегчения ощутимо трясет, и Драко заходится почти истерическим смехом, со всей силы ударяя по стеклу.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, герой Централ-Сити?

Драко несет, откровенно несет от облегчения, что обрушившаяся лавина, которую он ощущал все это время, проносится, не задев Скорпиуса. Какое невероятное облегчение, Мерлин, Мордред, Моргана и все Основатели. Кажется, даже Омут не поможет восстановить все то, что он успевает наговорить Флэшу, но приступ сходит на нет так же резко, как и начался, стоит только Флэшу — Барри Аллену — снять с себя маску.

— Мерлиновы кальсоны, я так и знал, что с тобой что-то не так — выдыхает Драко, не особо контролируя речь. Об этом стоило догадаться. Это же так невероятно очевидно. А потом Аллен подходит почти вплотную и спрашивает про Брахмастру еще раз. И его вопрос словно сдергивает плотную завесу с целого пласта памяти.

Драко сглатывает, прикрывает глаза и пытается не показать, в каком состоянии он на самом деле от этого открытия. Годы практики ментальных искусств оказались просто ничем против древнего артефакта. Он открывает глаза и тихо рассказывает: о неизлечимо больной жене, с которой был брак по-расчету, с которой, оказывается, получилась настоящая любовь. Не такая невероятная, яркая и обжигающая, как в сказках, а тихая и в чем-то даже обычная. Рассказывает о поисках лекарства, о том, как цеплялся за любой, даже самый призрачный шанс. Рассказывает о резком ухудшении состояния и почти внезапной смерти, о погружении в работу, о почти безумных исследованиях в редкие свободные часы, о найденном камне. Рассказывает даже о преследующем голосе покойной жены, легчайшем странном ощущении приближающихся проблем и поспешном переезде. Не рассказывает он о самом главном — о Скорпиусе и о магии. А потом включается тревога, и Аллен убегает спасать одного из своих друзей.

***

Из камеры Драко выбирается с помощью обычной Алохоморы. Без палочки это в разы сложнее, но совершенно выполнимо. С другой стороны, если верить Аллену, во время приступов одержимости он сам себя не осознавал, и это, пожалуй, хорошо. Иначе у них было бы значительно больше проблем. Но палочки, так и оставшейся лежать в кабинете, все же ужасно не хватает. Конечно, Драко больше не испытывает того чувства сродни отсутствию всякой одежды, как это было бы раньше — жизнь среди маглов, работа среди маглов, необходимые ограничения в использовании магии — в этом находятся и свои плюсы, но все же испытывает определенный дискомфорт. Дискомфорт и ужасное неудобство. Не-маги так же чувствуют себя, оставшись без телефона или компьютера? Наверняка, кивает сам себе Драко, входя в помещение одной из лабораторий.

Предложить свою помощь в качестве медиума для разговора с Савитаром в реальности оказывается намного проще, чем в любом из предположений. Особенно если позиционировать это как возвращение долга за скрытые воспоминания. За избавление от Алхимии.

А потом все заканчивается. Как-то резко и ожидаемо неожиданно. Золотой Мальчик Барри Аллен просто совершает очередное невозможное чудо в штатном режиме, его команда радуется завершению и чем-то до боли напоминает совсем другую команду. Команду по квиддичу, где он был ловцом. Сколько же лет уже прошло? Даже подумать страшно. Но там он был на своем месте, в команде. А здесь — просто случайный человек. Драко не хочет мешать им, рушить совершенно особенную атмосферу, поэтому он кратко прощается и уходит из лаборатории. Скорпиус, должно быть, совсем его потерял, хотя Драко и смог предупредить о задержке, урвав пару минут на звонок среди всего произошедшего безумия. Жаль, не получилось вырваться на Рождество к матушке во Францию, но разве это первый праздник, который они будут отмечать только вдвоем?

***

— Джулиан, никто не должен быть один в Рождество! — возмущается Барри, догоняя его в коридоре. — Присоединяйся к нам. Вечеринка у Джо, эг-ног по семейному рецепту.

Аллен, сняв костюм, опять превращается в немного бесящего, неуклюжего коллегу-эксперта и снова, по традиции глядит своим совершенно щенячьим взглядом, от чего внутри сразу же просыпается желание хоть немного поддеть его. И хотя бы в этом Драко себе не отказывает:

— Я не буду один, Аллен. Мы празднуем Йоль с сыном.

— Сыном? — Барри удивленно моргает и странно тепло улыбается, переспрашивая.

— Да, ему десять.

— Тогда приходите вдвоем. И спасибо, что помог, Джулиан. — И протягивает руку. С такой настойчивостью, с такой надеждой, что как-то совсем не к месту вспоминается начало первого курса.

— Драко. — Совершенно ожидаемо Барри смотрит на него с таким непониманием, что невозможно не усмехнуться. — Имя, данное мне при рождении, — Драко. И я обязательно подумаю над твоим предложением.

Драко крепко жмет протянутую руку и спешно покидает СТАРлабс, всерьез задумываясь над аппарацией. Скорпиус наверняка будет рад наконец познакомиться с его коллегами по работе и задать им целую кучу ужасно важных по его меркам вопросов. А что до подарка, капитан Сингх, кажется, еще не подписывал заявления Барри. Что ж, до полуночи нужно успеть столько дел, что аппарация определенно не помешает.


End file.
